Max Lovely!
Shueisha | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Ribon | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = November 2, 2001 | last = November 29, 2003 | volumes = 5 | volume_list = }} is a shōjo manga series created by mangaka Erika Kurahashi. Plot Best friends Tokieda Airi and Sahara Taki have had a happy junior high school life, but the mysterious group "F" begins to target them because they attract too much attention! "F" has already hurt many attention-grabbing students, and they begin their attacks on Airi and Taki by trying to split the best friends apart. When this method doesn't work, they sink even lower: they target Airi's sister Nako! Airi and Taki's beautiful school life has been ruined, and now they must race to reveal the culprits of "F"... Characters *'Tokieda Airi''' A very tomboy-ish and popular girl, she became friends with Taki in the summer of 7th grade when trying to see who would become class president, they ended up tying in rock, paper, scissors 126 times. She occasionally has emotional collapses (in which she consults Taki) due to her family issues. She has a sister named Nako, they are not related by blood because Nako is her stepsister from when her father remarried when she was in kindergarten. After Airi's father died, she sometimes feels a lot of pressure not being related by blood to Nako and her mom. She can't cook. On her 15th birthday she finally realized that she loves Taki. *'Sahara Taki' The first ranked student in their whole grade, Taki is Airi's best friend. He's very much relied on by Airi and Airi trusts him completely (once even saying that her heart would stop if he really wanted to ignore her). Airi complains to him a lot, and he always comforts her. Apparently they can talk to each other using telepathy (only shown once in Ch 12). It's hinted/shown that he likes Airi. *'Tokieda Nako' Airi's step sister (not related by blood). After getting bullied by students in her old school to the point of not wanting to go to school anymore, she transfers to Airi's school in grade 8. She was tricked by Hatori Kumika. Hatori steals her shoes while actually targeting Airi. They make up after but Hatori still avoids Airi. Airi protects her a lot. *'Kazami Hikaru' Hikaru is the president of Airi's fan club. In the beginning he has a crush on Airi. It later becomes obvious that Nako has a crush on him. Hikaru was responsible for taking pictures for the school news club of Airi. When Hikaru accepts Nako, Airi tells him that he is not allowed to take any more photos of her. Hikaru accepts Airi's order, and Nako and Hikaru are together. *'Gorou Iseya' Is always ranked second in the grade after Taki. Has a bit of a crush on Airi and tried to kiss her in the beginning of the series. Sides with 'F'. *'Michiru Kanzaki' Gorou's childhood friend. When she finds out that he like Airi, she decides to go after Taki. After a little misunderstanding is cleared up, Kansaki and Airi become friends. She tends to be very fickle when it comes to boyfriends and acts extremely bipolar, as Airi once dully noted. *'Hatori Kumika' Became Nako's friend in the beginning, but it was only to get information on Airi. She later starts to bully Nako, but Airi immediately puts a stop to it. She later betrays 'F' along side with Iseya. Sides with 'F'. Volumes # ISBN 4-08-856381-6 published on June 14, 2002 # ISBN 4-08-856424-3 published on December 11, 2002 # ISBN 4-08-856459-6 published on May 15, 2003 # ISBN 4-08-856496-0 published on October 15, 2003 # ISBN 4-08-856525-8 published on March 15, 2004 External links * Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Shōjo manga Category:Manga of 2001 fr:Max Lovely!